


Vocal Blowout

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Background Relationships, I'm just throwing this up here so I can get a check on my to-post list, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: I wrote this after dealing with my own case of vocal blowout where I couldn't speak for 2 weeks and got frustrated, it's been sitting in my drafts for like a year so whatever here ya go.





	Vocal Blowout

Honestly after four million years and the fog of war, Starscream was surprised he still remembered just how he had destroyed his vocalizer. The pain had become an ever-present reminder, and while he had learned to work around it, it still clouded his every interaction with other mechs. Being unable to express the full Cybetronian vocal range, most tones without severe pain, and even normal speaking volume feeling like glass shards in his tubing; well it made dealing with others impossible.

Most others didn’t like hearing him talk in turn, considering the breathy vocals, the shouting after the third time he needed to repeat himself, and how it was just plain unpleasant on the ears. The sounds were grating, and oftentimes Starscream’s vocoder would cut out in the middle of speaking just because it couldn’t hold up under the strain. He made sure everyone knew and feared him so they couldn’t use his disability against him.

Hook had thrown his servos in the air after examining everything. He just did not have the skills, the specialized equipment, or the know-how to fix the mechanism without a high chance of rendering him mute, maybe forever. So he suffered, and he got mad, and he yelled, and he made it all the worse. Considering the way the war was going, he wasn’t hopeful about his chances of ever living to see a rebuilt Cybertron with specialized medics.

There were good days and bad days to it. Some days he felt on top of the world, the pain was minimal, he could drink energon without wanting to purge his tanks as it irritated his tubing. Then there were the days where he only spoke with his trine, his vocoder cutting out as they needed to stand uncomfortably close to catch what he was saying. Any movement in his neck cables put strain on the sensitive parts, causing them to flare to life and remind him just how much they hurt.

Those days, when someone made him talk or give a speech, those days were the worst for him. He had to raise his voice well beyond what he had learned were its limits, and he could feel there was more damage in it every time he spoke. After one particularly harrowing battle where he’d needed to shout orders for nearly an orn straight, he almost choked on his own energon as his cords bled. 

No one outside of his trine knew why he sounded like that, considering it wasn’t something he was willing to share. After everything with Skyfire he refused to show them vulnerability, and the large jet and his unfortunate twist of fate was something Starscream kept close to his spark. The mech was long dead and he refused to allow others to tarnish his memory. 

But, what was done was done, and pain or no, he had a war to fight and an army to lead. Even if Megatron got in his way, his fellow Decepticons needed his expert leadership.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
